halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw
|release = October 28, 2005 |runtime = 22 minutes}} "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" is the Halloween special episode and the third and final holiday special of the original series . It originally aired on October 28, 2005, as part of a series of Halloween-themed episodes. The episode was directed by , who co-wrote the episode with and . The score was composed by . It was met with positive reviews from television critics, with high praise going to the animation. Antonucci named it as one his favorite episodes, and Caird was nominated for a for Best Musical Score. Synopsis Infuriated upon receiving detention on Halloween, Eddy's spirits are uplifted at the recollection of the map given to him by his brother that apparently leads to a location known as Spook-E-Ville, where the Eds are more likely to receive candy. Costumed as a zombie version of (while Edd dresses as a germ and Ed as "Lothar the Barbarian"), Eddy decides to embark on a quest to locate Spook-E-Ville with the help of the map. However, after spending an entire day mindlessly viewing horror films, Ed's perception of everybody around him with the exception of his two closest friends is completely altered, so that he mistakes everyone around him for the monsters as which they are costumed or creatures he saw in the movies. Believing that it his mission to guard Eddy and Edd's lives, Ed attacks anyone who he mistakes for a monster. He sees Sarah as a vampiress, Nazz as , The Kanker Sisters as witches, Kevin as the , Rolf as an ogre, Plank as "Frankenwood", Jimmy as an extraterrestrial being of some sort, and Jonny as a giant spider. In the meantime, Edd and Eddy attempt to track down Spook-E-Ville, oblivious to the reason for their friend's violent lashes at their peers. By the end of the night, it is realized that the entire concept of Spook-E-Ville was just a prank Eddy's brother had devised to deceive him and that the map leads him back to his own house, and Ed insists upon tossing his friends into a pit in an attempt to seek refuge from the supposed monsters. However, Ed's warped perception of the world leads him to believe that his friends are joyously celebrating his triumphs over the monsters when, in actuality, the victims of Ed's attacks have located the boys' refuge and are attacking Edd and Eddy for their friend's aggression and ruining their Halloween. Production and release Ed, Edd n Eddy was originally set to end with its fourth season, but its popularity resulted in Cartoon Network ordering two more seasons as well as three holiday specials. Following a Christmas and a Valentine's Day special, Halloween's "Boo Haw Haw" was the last installment in the holiday special line-up. The episode was directed by series' creator . Antonucci was also one of three writers of the episode, the other ones being and . Joel Dickie, and Scott Underwood were the storyboard artists. The score was composed by Patric Caird. It aired on October 28, 2005, as part of a series of Halloween-themed episodes, which included episodes of , , , and . Availability The episode is part of "Cartoon Network's Super Scary Showcase" on the . Reception Caird was nominated for the Best Musical Score in an Animation Program award at the 2006 for his work on "Boo Haw Haw". Antonucci stated that "Boo Haw Haw" was one of his favorite Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes that he worked on. Aaron H. Bynum of Animation Insider called the episode a "sugar-inspired adventure", praising its non-"cliché" plot, "great" physical humor, writing, "very smooth" animation, and said that the episode, "although only a half-hour in length, is still a very good watch, and animation fans looking for something new but still very familiar should certainly make time to see its television premiere."Animation Insider's review Cast Gallery deaf8eba80287fff9bbab6c932790e71_by_jacobthespartan-dajq1h4.jpg Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-Special-3-Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-s-Boo-Haw-Haw.jpg image.jpg tumblr_pumczjDPBa1ypob7vo1_400.jpg Ed.jpg latest.png boo_haw_haw_beating_background_by_npicartoons_d39need-pre.jpg References External links * * Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2005 releases Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Award-nominated specials